Al Bajar el Telón
by Rukis Lakeru
Summary: AU Fluffy One-Shot. Al bajar el telón, es el fin del espectáculo. ¿Bailarías una última pieza conmigo? KandaxLenalee.


Este One-shot, lo hice hace siglo y medio xD fue mi entrada para un concurso de fanfics de verano. Esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió, y estoy conciente que sólo hablan del verano subliminalmente, pero me moría por escribir algo fluffy y dulce como a mi me gustan los fics *_* Hace unos días lo encontré en mi computadora y decidí hacerle unas correcciones para subirlo acá ^-^

_Los personajes de DGrayman pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura. Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro._

* * *

><p>A pesar de ser el último día de escuela, eso no exoneraba a Kanda Yuu de sus clases de Kendo en la misma. Iba a ser la última tarde que pasaría en el colegio, así que esperaba terminarla tranquilamente, como a él le gustaba. Por eso le disgustó con demasía que el ambiente que encaró al terminar su sesión, fuera algo totalmente distinto.<p>

Con enojo, contemplaba la histeria colectiva que se armaba en los pasillos, casualmente provocada por sus propios _amigos_. Todos revoloteaban de salón en salón buscando con desespero a alguien desaparecido. Y a juzgar por el ridículo alboroto que armaba el profesor de física Komui Lee, podría suponer de quién se trataba:

– _¡Lenalee~!_

Si, a veces le aterraba lo mucho que conocía a ese hombre.

En el edificio, era el único nombre que hacía eco en las paredes. Eso y el llanto del hermano mayor de la susodicha. Y a pesar de estar lo suficientemente cansado para irse a casa, Lenalee Lee, era una amiga importante para él. Así que, con un suspiro se dirigió hasta su mejor amigo, quien se encontraba en el laboratorio de biología.

–Ey, Conejo estúpido. – Llamó a Lavi Bookman, a su acostumbrada manera. – ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado así?

– ¡Yuu! –Le reconoció, ignorando el apodo. – ¡Lenalee se evaporó en el aire, y Komui está que quiere matarnos!

A pesar de que le exasperaba que le llamasen por su primer nombre, Kanda hizo un esfuerzo por conservar la calma.

–Debo suponer que sólo han buscado en este piso como por dos horas, ¿verdad? – Dedujo arqueando una ceja. La cara de Lavi al escuchar esto sólo había reafirmado su teoría. Por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo, el japonés suspiró antes de retirarse del lugar.

– ¡Espera Yuu! ¿No vas a ayudarnos?

–Voy a buscarla en el auditórium. –Respondió con calma.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees que estaría allí? ¿No lo crees un lugar muy rebuscado para buscar? –Al escuchar esto, Kanda se dirigió una última vez hacia su amigo pelirrojo con una mirada amenazadora.

–Si la encuentro allí te jalo una oreja. –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer del campo visual de Lavi.

Sinceramente, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a preguntar semejante estupidez? Si de verdad eran amigos de Lenalee, ni si quiera estarían buscándola en ese piso. Eran momentos como este en los que debía reconocer con orgullo su habilidad para observar a las personas. Tal vez era el hecho que llevaba más tiempo siendo amigo de la muchacha que cualquier otro, lo que podría explicar por qué sabía dónde encontrarla. Y talvez por eso siempre le molestaba que alguien dudase de cuánto conocía a la chica. Hasta el propio hermano sobre-protector le tenía confianza y hasta respeto. ¿Acaso había prueba más fiable que esa? No lo creía. Nadie la conocía mejor que él; y siempre que ese pensamiento cruzaba por su mente, no podía evitar sonreír con orgullo para sus adentros.

Llegó al auditórium, y se dirigió directo al cuarto de escenografía. Entre montañas de cartón, y fachadas de castillos se encontraba una cama gigante de cuando el grupo de teatro interpretó La Bella Durmiente. En ella se encontraba plácidamente dormida la muchacha que buscaban cuan locos en los pisos de arriba. Y como era de esperarse, llevaba puesto el disfraz de princesa que habían usado para dicha obra.

Tal como lo sospechaba, allí estaba Lenalee. ¡Y cómo iba a disfrutar jalarle la oreja al conejo estúpido!

Se acercó lentamente hasta ella, y se sentó en el borde de la cama con suavidad, para no despertarle abruptamente. Dedicó eterno segundos de silencio para contemplar a su amiga más preciada. Parecía disfrutar de un maravilloso sueño, por la calma que reflejaba su rostro angelical. Con esta visión en frente, el siempre serio Kanda se permitió una suave sonrisa, al tiempo que sucumbía a la tentación de acariciarle el rostro. Lentamente se fue acercando, hasta que sus dedos rozaran fantasmalmente la mejilla de la muchacha. Apenas la palma sostuvo su rostro, este se movió en sus sueños para acomodarse en su mano, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios de carmín.

Ese momento fue eterno para Kanda. Pero por alguna razón, no le importaba que fuese así. Se quedó estático disfrutando de la calma que invadía el cuarto. Sólo los trastos del teatro eran testigos de la inesperada felicidad que llenaba el cuerpo del japonés, por el simple hecho de apreciar así de cerca de su amiga. Su amiga, una hermosa mujer con bellos sentimientos, que sabía tanto de su mundo cómo él conocía el de ella. Una mujer que querría a su lado siempre, aún si sólo fuesen los mejores amigos por el resto de su vida. Porque a pesar de que la amistad no le llenaba lo suficiente, él estaría conforme con ello.

Antes de darse cuenta de que su rostro se había acercado peligrosamente al de Lenalee, esta abría lentamente los ojos. Unos cuantos pestañeos bastaron para que la vista se le aclarara. Y apenas reconoció a Kanda, y la posición en la que estaban, su cara se tiñó de un rojo intenso al tiempo que pelaba los ojos de nerviosismo.

– _¡¿K-k-Kanda?_ –Fue lo único que lograba decir. El aludido salió de su trance al escuchar aquella voz decir su nombre, y rápidamente se alejó de Lenalee para acomodarse de nuevo en el borde de la cama.

–Te están buscando allá arriba. –Decía con la cabeza gacha, también sonrojado. Lenalee tardó unos segundos antes de también acomodarse en la cama, para quedar sentada en ella.

Todavía estaba anonadada por lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando se quedó dormida en el cuarto, soñaba con la escena final de la Bella Durmiente, donde ella bailaba un vals con su príncipe; nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo de la infancia. Y apenas despierta, la primera persona que ve resultaba ser el mismo Kanda, en la misma posición del príncipe que besaría a su princesa. El silencio tan calmado que había en el cuarto se había vuelto increíblemente incómodo para ambos, así que la china trató de romper el hielo con algo.

–... Quería estar sola un rato... Recordando viejos tiempos. –Comenzó, mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos imaginarios en las sábanas de la cama, con los dedos. –Hoy será la última vez que te vea en el colegio. Por eso... –Era imposible. Siempre que intentaba decir lo que sentía, se trababa y sólo lograba avergonzarse. En verdad quería hacerle saber cuánto lo iba a extrañar. Siendo su último año en el colegio, ya no se verían tan seguido como antes. Y Lenalee no quería separarse de su amigo y confidente todavía...

–No será la última vez que te vea. –Decía Kanda aún sin encarar a la muchacha. El momento de tan sólo segundos atrás, era demasiado vergonzoso como para dejarlo pasar. –Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, aún si no estoy en la escuela. No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

–Si, tienes razón. –Reconoció con una pequeña risa. –Aún así, quería recordar todo lo que pasamos. En el teatro por ejemplo vivimos, muchas cosas ¿recuerdas?

–La mayoría muy estresantes, muchas gracias. –Refutaba Kanda, pero sin rencor en la voz. –Todo comenzó cuando me arrastraste hasta el club de teatro porque no querías estar sola.

–Pero aún con el fastidio que tenías al principio te uniste por mí. –Recordaba sonriente. –Y al final terminaste disfrutándolo también.

El chasquido de lengua que dio Kanda como respuesta era fácil de traducir para Lenalee. Era obvio que no quería admitir lo que decía.

–Lo único que disfrutaba era el final de cada presentación. No tener que usar los estúpidos reflectores ni el estúpido seguidor que la tenían agarrada conmigo. –Recordaba amargamente Kanda. –Y lo peor era que la gente que estaba en el equipo de iluminación eran demasiados lentos como para reaccionar, de modo que todo lo tenía que hacer yo.

–Pero hiciste un gran trabajo. –Le animó Lenalee. –Nadie más sabía usar los seguidores, como tú lo hiciste en el estreno de Rupelstinkin.

– ¡Tch! Al menos valieron la pena los ensayos tan deprimentes de esa obra. –Chistó. –Aunque nada va a superar lo desagradable que fueron los ensayos de La Bella Durmiente.

El sólo recuerdo hacía enojar a Kanda. Pero cuando Lenalee lo recordaba, no podía evitar reírse con la imagen del japonés regañando al pobre actor que hacía de príncipe, cuando llegaba la escena del beso.

–En ese momento, te pareciste mucho a mi hermano. –Dijo con ternura. Apenas escuchó esto, Kanda se volteó indignado hacia Lenalee, con cara de incrédulo. Ella sólo le sonreía con dulzura, mientras continuaba. –Cuando me dieron el papel de la Princesa Aurora, no dejabas de poner pero's en la escena del beso. Parecías tan celoso como mi hermano cuando me ve cerca de algún chico que no conozca. Me sentía tan feliz en ese entonces que no le di mucha importancia, pero ahora que lo recuerdo es muy gracioso.

Kanda no pudo decir nada. Sería mostrar debilidad si admitía que estaba verde de los celos en aquella ocasión. Pero Lenalee lo conocía muy bien como para intentar engañarla. Un silencio más cómodo que el anterior, se hizo presente en medio del par. Los dos pensando en tantas cosas que ocurrieron, y en las cosas que iban a ocurrir en el futuro.

Sólo un día separaba los recuerdos del pasado, y las expectativas del mañana.

–Oye, Kanda. –Volvió a hablar Lenalee. Esta vez, se levantó de la cama, y se detuvo frente al aludido, provocando que este alzara su mirada hacia ella. –Te... Te gustaría... esto... –Era la ocasión perfecta: estaban solos en el auditórium, y ella llevaba puesto el disfraz de la Princesa Aurora. Se odiaba a si misma por titubear tanto, pero debía hacer el esfuerzo por decirlo. –Ya que, nunca tuvimos una escena juntos, pues... estaba pensando... ¿Te gustaría interpretar el vals? –Pidió finalmente, a medida que su rostro se teñía de rojo carmín.

Kanda no sabía que decir. Para empezar, se suponía que era el hombre el que pidiera bailar. Se suponía que él debía ser quien extendiera la mano ofreciendo la invitación. Pero aún así, estaba contento. Contento, feliz agradecido, como sea que se llamase el sentimiento. La mujer más importante en su vida le estaba pidiendo un momento bailar. Y aunque todo fuera sólo por interpretar una escena, el recibió aquella delicada mano y se dejó llevar hasta la tarima del auditórium, posicionándose los dos para comenzar el vals... Y fue entonces cuando lo recordó.

–Nunca he bailado esto. –Confesó con vergüenza.

–Lo se. –Decía risueña. –Pero eso no te impide aprender conmigo, ¿verdad? –No dio tiempo de responder a la retórica. El dúo comenzó a bailar mientras escuchaban la canción final de la obra en sus mentes. Ambos sorprendentemente coordinados, como si fuera una fiesta de verdad. Lenalee se movía con gracia entre sus brazos, y podía ver el disfrute del momento en su rostro. Kanda no tardó mucho en llevarle el paso, y en cuestión de instantes, los dos parecían una pareja en una fiesta de verdad.

Llegó una pieza lenta, y Lenalee se recostó en el pecho de Kanda. Nuevamente el tiempo se detuvo para ellos. A Lenalee no le molestó tener ese firme brazo alrededor de su cintura, y a Kanda no le molestó tener ese delicado cuerpo en su regazo. Sus movimientos fueron más lentos, cada vez con más parsimonia. Y fue entonces cuando se detuvieron.

Lenalee, alzó su mirada hacia al japonés.

Kanda dirigió al suya hacia la china.

Los dos se observaron con dulzura por una eternidad.

... Y los labios de la princesa se encontraron con los de su príncipe.

Nadie dio el primer movimiento, pero fue algo mutuo. Los dos por inercia acercaron sus rostros hasta fundirse en un beso suave, dulce y lleno de ese sentimiento que fue creciendo en sus corazones. El amor que los unía desde hacía tanto tiempo, y que se disfrazaba de una fuerte amistad.

Lenalee rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos; Kanda abrazó a la menor por la cintura. Ambos se apegaron a su objeto de deseo, como si no hubiese un mañana. Haciéndose entender que eran lo más importante, el uno para el otro.

El tiempo volvió a su curso natural, y los se separaron lentamente. El fuerte agarre que se tenían no había desaparecido, pero sus labios se habían separado centímetros de distancia. Tanto Kanda como Lenalee, fueron incapaces de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, muy ocupados concentrándose en la mirada del otro. No había nada que confesar, nada más que decir. Todo era tan claro como el agua.

–... Tenemos que volver. –Recordó Kanda, no muy entusiasmado con la idea de regresar arriba con la sarta de fastidiosos.

–Si... Tenemos que... –Repetía Lenalee, quien compartía las ganas de _no_ irse del lugar... De no deshacer este sueño.

Lentamente, y en contra de su voluntad, los brazos de Lenalee cayeron del cuello de Kanda, y este al mismo tiempo se soltó de ella. Salieron del auditórium con las intenciones de tardarse todo lo posible. No intercambiaron palabras mientras caminaron, pero eso no hizo falta. El sólo tener a la china agarrada de su brazo, hacían a Kanda el hombre más feliz del mundo.

–No será la última vez que te vea. –Reiteró Kanda, recordando la razón por la que Lenalee había caído en aquel lugar. La joven alzó su mirada extrañada, pero al mismo tiempo esperanzadora. –Te prometo hacer tiempo para verte; saldremos mucho en estas vacaciones antes de comenzar las clases. Siempre estaré contigo, aunque sea en tus pensamientos. Así que será mejor que no me olvides.

Al finalizar esta extraña confesión, Lenalee no pudo más que sonrojarse. Se aferró más hacia su amor correspondido y se dirigieron hacia el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida. El inicio de una promesa de amor que trascendería hasta el final de los tiempos.

* * *

><p>Aquí lo tienen, algo tonto y cursi xD Aún así espero lo hayan disfrutado ^-^ Cualquier comentario, duda, queja, sugerencia, etc via review ;P ¡Cuídense~!<p> 


End file.
